Archangel Of Fairytail
by CookiesAreTastyx3
Summary: A girl was sent down to the earth to carry out his bidding, to make sure the earth was a safe place. However being torn away from her family and homeland, she had to follow her mother's only wish - to join a guild so that she was able to control her magic. Now all she had to do was try to discover how to bring it out once again. I'm not good at summaries. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Hello everyone! This is actually my second fanfic, I actually discontinued my first one because I thought it was really bad, the story-line was just everywhere and...ugh it was just bad period. **

**A few words: Edenia - some of you might realize so i'll just say it before instead of after. I actually got this name from the Mortal Kombat game series because I felt this name would be appropriate for this island and I couldn't think of anything else (I'm so lazy -.-')**

**A fallen - A fallen is actually a fallen angel sent from God to perform their duties given to them by him.**

**So that's all I have to say for now so on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Prologue**

Hidden by a thick fog, was an island called Edenia. It was said that the island gained that name because it kind of resembled that of the Garden of Eden from the bible.

On that island, there was peace. Edenia was located on the North-west side of the world. The island's terrain was mostly lush green with many mountains and fountains decorating the surroundings. There were a few towns around the island because the balance between nature and man-made had to be equal. (People believed that it would disrupt the peace if this rule wasn't followed.)

Also on that island there was a temple. The temple was where the royal family lived, which included the queen, the king and their only daughter. They had a royal army to protect them and the island from any type of threat towards them. The island also had elders, they were the ones who had full control of the island apart from the royal family who gives orders to the townspeople and the elders give orders to the royal family so that they are able to pass that information on to the townspeople.

There were about five or six elders in total depending on their strength and wisdom. In this case there were only three of them as the other half had gone to carry out duties. Elders were marked with a crest on their body which made them identifiable to the public as higher status.

One of them was a woman who was highly respected in the community, with the royal family and the elders, her name was Lady Celestia. She had earned the title from the queen of the temple for helping out in the last war that had ever happened on the island. With her she had an apprentice, Elysia.

Elysia had just recently become Lady Celestia's disciple. Though she was a little clumsy before, she was quickly put on the road to having good manners and etiquette. Elysia had platinum blonde hair with clear, baby blue eyes. She wore a white mages robe, lined with golden hems and stitching.

"Who is this?" One of the elders known as Galanus asked. Galanus was the eldest mage in Edenia. He was to be retiring soon due to his old age. He had a very long grey beard and wore a mages cloak.

"She's my pupil" She began "There's no harm to be done...right?"

Galanus nodded. "Where are your daughters?"

"With the queen, is there a problem?" She asked with a little worry in her voice.

He shook his head before proceeding to start the meeting. Lady Celestia was also known as the queen's daughter but only a few people know of this.

* * *

The meeting was coming slowly to an end before a messenger ran in with a scroll in their hands.

"Everyone listen!" She cried. With that said everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention towards her. Her name was Portia; she was used as a messenger around the island but especially for the elders.

Portia had pink hair tied up in a ponytail coming out of a ribbon. She had long eyelashes which made her golden eyes appear slightly bigger. She wore a satin white kimono with golden patterns embellishing the dress. The sash was also a golden color, holding up the kimono.

"I just...received...this scroll...from the army," she said in between breaths.

"Well...what does it say?" An elder named Zara asked. She had black long hair which reached to her waist. Her eyes were lined with black eyeliner which made her aquamarine eyes stand out. She also wore a kimono, but the colors were the opposite way around.

"Its...it's..."

"It's what?!" Zara pounded her fist on the table, which caused the messenger to jump.

"It's a threat..."

The room was instantly filled with silence.

The war that had happened last time had caused so many lives to be lost because it was basically a surprise attack...nobody knew what was coming. Lady Celestia had unfortunately lost her husband in that war as well.

Everyone was deep in thought until Lady Celestia spoke up.

"When was the scroll sent?

"This morning" Portia scratched her head "That's what Saizo said anyway..."

"Saizo...?" Lady Celestia looked worried.

Apart from the Royal Army there was a new special Army added, they were basically mages that were stronger than the basic royal army. They were added as a part of the Special Alliance because of the events that happened from the war last time. In that case, Saizo was the man in charge of the special alliance that had been formed. He was the strongest among all of the candidates picked, not only physically but mentally too.

"I don't understand..."

"Milady, isn't he a part of the Special Alliance?" Elysia finally spoke up

"Yes, but if _he_ received it then...something big is going to happen"

Silence filled the room again until the blonde haired messenger spoke up.

"U-Um..." She placed a slender finger to her cheek

"What is it Portia?" Galanus stroked his beard.

"T-The scroll is from the N-Netherlands"

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room shouted in unison

"That's it...we have to start evacuating" Galanus stood up and walked towards the door. "We have to prepare now!" With that said he ran quickly out of the room.

"Damn it..." Zara used her telepathy magic to alert the army to prepare for battle. "Lady Celestia, get ready...quickly" Celestia looked over at her and quietly nodded before receiving a stern look from Zara as she exited the room in a hurry.

"Right" Lady Celestia stood up "Elysia please find my children and evacuate them immediately."

"B-But milad-"She was cut off by Lady Celestia's hands covering her own.

"Please" She begged "I don't want them to get taken away..."

"Taken away? Milady?"

"I-I think..." Lady C ran a hand through her hair and sighed. "I think they're after them"

"What? Why?"

"Because...They want to use them"

"...I don't understand" Elysia asked still confused.

Lady C sighed "When both of them were born, both of them had a light magic source within them" Lady C explained "But unfortunately one of them was born with more than the other"

"What..?"

"There was a prophecy...You've heard of it right?"

"Yeah" Elysia scratched the back of her head, still confused about what Lady C was talking about she still tried her best to try to understand.

"That a fallen would be here," She began "But no one knew when he or she would be coming...right?"

"Yeah..." Still confused at the point Lady C was trying to make.

"Well..." Lady C rubbed against her temples and sighed before fishing her sentence off. "Illana isn't just a normal child, she's the fallen one"

Elysia's eyes widened in awe at what the woman in front of her had just said. How could this be that a fallen had been born out of a person? It didn't make any sense to her whatsoever. A fallen isn't even human for crying out loud. Now even more confused she asked:

"But how..? If she's the one spoken about that means..."

"Archangel..." Her whisper was barely audible as tears stared to well up into her eyes.

"Milady?"

"I'm scared Jade will fall into the dark side if she stays here" Lady C sobbed.

Elysia looked into her teachers eyes. She had known that she was very protective of her children since their father had died, but she hadn't seen this side of her before. She was literally begging her to take her children away from here.

"Ok milady. If it is your wish then I'll do it"

Lady C wiped her tears away and nodded, then proceeded towards the temple with Elysia.

* * *

"Your majesty" Lady C and Elysia bowed

"You may stand" The queen's voice boomed around the hall. "Celestia...what brings you here?"

"We found out the threat was sent from the Netherlands" Lady C explained "We're evacuating women and children as we speak"

"So you're here for yours...am I correct?" The queen asked

"Yes, your majesty..." She averted her gaze away from the queen "I would like to see them before I send them away"

"You're not going with them?"

"No, I have to help here...your majesty"

Silence returned to the room once again. Thoughts were going around in everyone's heads until the queen spoke up.

"Very well..." The queen turned her back and sighed.

Queen Kala was her name. She had silver hair tied up in bun with the crown placed near the base of the bun. Draped over her body was a royal cape, it was a royal velvety red the same colour as the lipstick that graced her lips. She had beautiful grey eyes filled with grace and joy.

"They're in the gardens" She finally said before Elysia went to look for them.

As Lady Celestia was about to do the same Queen Kala spoke "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into"

"Yes, I do ma'am"

"I know you're strong, and I know anything I say won't stop you from doing what you're about to do but..." The queen walked towards Lady C "Those children need you, dear"

"I know, that's why I have to do this"

"I just hope you're doing the right thing" The queen looked at her with worried eyes.

"I know I am" Lady C spoke before she left the room

* * *

"Mommy!" A little girl about three years of age ran up to Celestia, cuddling her. The little girl had grey eyes with chocolate brown hair.

Another girl was walking behind her, the same age as the girl hugging her mother.

"Jade...Are you ok?" Celestia asked her

The girl named Jade nodded. She had emerald green eyes with long jet black hair.

"Illana, Jade...you're going to be following Elysia around for a while" Her voice softly spoke to them.

"Why?" Jade asked

"Because...it's not very safe here"

"Are you coming with us too?" Illana asked with a glint of hope in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be coming too, but..." She looked away from two of them for a moment. How was she supposed to explain this to her little children? They're too young to understand after all. All these thoughts jumbled all up in her head until screams could be heard from the town.

"We have to go now milady!" Elysia quickly picked Jade up into her arms and Celestia carried Illana in hers and they quickly ran through the castle and onto the pier, where people where being evacuated.

* * *

**I just started to write Lady C because I got tired of writing the whole thing...anyway**

**this chapter might have been a little too long so I'm adding a little more into the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to review please! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Lost

**Chapter two is here! I forgot to do the disclaimer in the first chapter so i'll do it now. **

**FAIRYTAIL - I DO NOT OWN THAT**

**OC's - I OWN THOSE THOUGH (lol, I don't know why that was funny to me)**

**Anyway...On wards with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Lost **

At the pier, people were being placed safely onto boats, mainly women and children. Elysia had just spotted a boat on the far end of the pier, then signaled for Celestia to follow after her.

After they had reached the boat Celestia spoke to one of the men guarding the boats. To ensure the safety on the boat.

"Milady...I didn't expect you to be here" Celestia turned around to see none other than Saizo, the leader of the special alliance. He strolled casually towards the boat.

"Well...I have to send my daughters off" She sighed while placing Illana onto the floor.

"You're not leaving with them?"

Celestia turned her face away from him "No...I'm not" Her voice sounded pained towards the end. She knew leaving her children wasn't the right thing to do, but leaving them here wouldn't do her any good either. It was better for her to get rid of the source of the problem rather than running away from it, in this case the threat which had been sent from the Netherlands.

"I'm sending Elysia with them" she finally said

"Milady?" This is the first that she's heard of this demand.

"I can't just leave them alone, they're too young"

"I-I wanted to help you here though..."

"You're still going to be helping me" Celestia walked closer towards Elysia, who now was looking towards the ground. "You're helping me to take care of them, raise them when I'm not there...Please"

Elysia looked at her teacher's eyes; they were full of hope and want. How could she deny the request of the one person that she now looked up to? Ever since her mother and father had died, she saw Lady Celestia as a good influence and role model then swore to herself that she would one day study under her. She was going to seize this opportunity while she still could. Anything to help out.

"Ok...I'll do it"

"Thank you" Just then she hugged Elysia. Elysia stumbled backwards because she didn't expect to receive this type of reaction from her teacher. Normally she would just occasionally, place a hand on her shoulder or shake her hand to keep things professional. But today was different; it was a life or death situation and she had to make a decision and fast.

"Come on you don't have much time" Saizo said while looking into the town as a massive dragon appeared in the sky. It was a red dragon with claws as sharp as the spikes on the dragons' tail. There was figure on top of the dragon the figure looked male because it was quite muscular.

"It's _him_..." Celestia grimaced at the picture in front of her, before quickly grabbing her daughters, then placing them onto the boat.

"Mommy...What's going on?" Illana tugged on her mother's dress.

"You're going on a little holiday with Elysia for a while" She started "I'll be coming with you soon ok? Here." She handed Illana's teddy bear towards her and she happily received it with joy.

"Izzy!" Illana squealed in excitement as she cuddled the bear.

"When will you be coming?" Jade asked while playing with her hair.

"I'll follow you soon after ok?" She kissed both their heads before walking off the boat to face Elysia, who bowed before her.

"I'll make sure they get across safely milady" She said with her head still faced down towards the floor.

"I have one more request for you"

"What is it?" Elysia asked curiously

"I want them to join a guild"

"A guild?"

"Yes..." Celestia turned her gaze towards her children who were happily chatting among themselves "I want them to be able to control their magic"

"Ah..."

Celestia nodded. "I have to go now...please take care ok?"

"Yes, milady"

Elysia immediately got onto the boat and watched was Celestia and Saizo got further and further away from the boat. Illana and Jade waved at their mother happily until Illana went to go sit by Elysia.

While Jade was still waving she noticed Saizo whisper in her ear before looking at back at the boat in fear. He then grabbed her mother and held a knife towards her throat. Jade looked up and saw a ball of fire had been hurdled towards them and screamed, which caught Elysia and Illana's attention. They both looked up and saw the fire flying towards them then Elysia used her water magic to shield them but unfortunately she was too late and the boat exploded.

"Don't worry milady, they're not hurt" Saizo applied more pressure to the knife on her neck.

"You bastard..." She was struggling in his grasp, until he tightened his grip around her body.

"If you struggle more, you'll just make it worse for yourself" He whispered quietly in her ear. "you want to see your children safe don't you?"

At that point there nothing she could do. She was stuck in his grasp. If she was to struggle more, her children would be hurt even more badly than they were now.

"There's nothing more you can do to them now..."She mumbled "How are you sure they're still alive?" Tears started to blur her vision as Saizo pushed her on the ground then kicked her in the stomach.

"You're coming with me, I'm sure the master would be happy to see you after all this time" then a devilish smirk appeared across his face before he bounded her arms together and took her to the Netherlands.

* * *

Illana had woken up on some sand. She sat up and glanced around at her surroundings. The area was desolate like a desert. Nothing was in sight.

"Jade?" She stood to her feet before walking to try and find her sister and Elysia. "Elysia?" She didn't see any water in sight so it was confusing on how she got here. Next to her she saw her teddy, Izzy. She quickly ran over, then let out a sigh of relive as she found he was still ok. "I'm so happy you're still here Izzy!" She carried the bear. "Are you ok?" She gestured for the bear to nod his head. "Yay! So now all we have to look for is Jade and Elysia"

She continued to search after her sister until a building came into sight. The building was heavily guarded with soldiers walking around the area. It wasn't very appealing to the eye but Illana wanted to find help so that she could find her sister and Elysia. As she walked up to the building, a solider stopped her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he pointed a gun towards her.

"U-Um...I'm lost a-and I want help to try and find my s-sister" she stuttered while clutching Izzy in her arms.

Just at that moment, a man walked out from the building. It was a young man about in his early 20s. He had blue hair and a pink eyes, the other eye was covered by an eye patch.

"Stop" He demanded

"But si-"

"You want to destroy a girl who was asking for help? How would that look?"

The solider lowered his gun and returned back to his post.

He turned his attention towards the little girl that stood in front of him. It was like he had seen her somewhere before. Nevertheless, he took her into the building to give her something to eat.

When she had finished eating she gazed over at him. He just sat unmoved staring at her eating. She tried feeding Izzy too but the food ended up making a mess all around the bear's mouth.

"U-Um mister, what are you looking at?" She tilted her head over to the side to try to see what he was staring at.

"Oh, it's nothing... Why are you feeding your bear?" He asked as he pointed to all the mess that the food had left all around it's mouth.

"B-Because he's hungry" She said while looking at the man weirdly "I haven't fed him since we left"

"Left where?"

"Our house..." She scratched her head still very confused about what the blue-haired man was trying to ask.

"Where do you live?"

"On a hill" She looked at him weirdly "Why?" Illana was actually correct about living on a hill but the man wanted to actually know the location that she lived. But since she didn't know, he didn't go asking another leading question because he knew she would get suspicious.

"Oh, no reason" He ran a hand through his aqua colored hair "I was just asking to see if we could help find who you're looking for...Anyway" He continued "You're going to have to stay here for a while then"

"Huh?"

"We can't have a little girl like you wondering around outside can we?" He smiled kindly to her.

"I-I guess not" She gave a small smile back as she squeezed Izzy the bear.

* * *

He showed her to her room which was quite luxurious considering the look from the outside of the building. There was a big bed with a red velvet headboard and golden stitching was used around it. The sheets were a light shade of pink with satin material used for the pillows. In the corner of the room was a mahogany dresser. The walls were white with one side of the room, which had wallpaper with patterns on it which made the room more appealing to the eye.

"This is where you'll be staying ...is that ok?"

"Y-Yeah, the room looks pretty" Illana said smiling brightly

"Just call if you need anything ok?" He smiled softly to her before walking towards the door.

"U-Um what's your name, mister?"

"My name is Kenshi" He smiled "What about you?"

"Illana"

"That's a very pretty name" he smiled "You can call if you need anything ok?"

"Ok"

Illana changed into her pajamas before climbing into bed with Izzy and falling asleep.

"Sir" Kenshi stepped forward and bowed to a man sitting in a revolving chair.

"I see you've given one of our most luxurious rooms to a little girl, why is that?" The man asked as he placed a hand on his chin.

"I can sense a massive amount of magical power when I'm around her," He started "I think she would be an excellent work in progress"

"Hmm..." The man sighed in deep thought. "Alright then, I trust you Kenshi seeming as your instincts are never wrong," The man spun his chair around "I'll have the scientists keep a record of her, if it is what you say then this could be the person we've been looking for, for a very long time."

* * *

**So that was chapter 2! I'll try to make the next chapter the last of the explanations, hopefully.**

**I hope you enjoyed reading this one! **

**Don't forget to review please! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**Here's the 3rd chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRYTAIL HOWEVER I DO OWN THE OC's**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: A New Friend**

The next day, Illana was woken up by the smell of food in her room.

She sat up on her bed and rubbed her eyes so that she was able to see the room more clearly. There was a trolley sat near the door with different foods on it. There was a massive bowl filled with many different fruits, next to the bowl was a plate with about 5 toast slices on it with a jar of jam and some butter placed next to it. At the bottom of the trolley was an empty jug. Beside it were cartons of various juices like mango, orange, pineapple etc.

"Look Izzy," she talked to her brown teddy bear "You can have anything you want from the table" She climbed off the bed with Izzy still in her arms, picked a strawberry from the fruit bowl then pooped it into her mouth. As she bite into the strawberry, the sour taste spread onto her tongue which caused her to let out a groan of disgust.

"Eww! Why do these taste so bad now? I _used_ to like them" She looked at the fruit questionably before someone came into the room. It was the man from yesterday, Kenshi.

"Illana, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, Izzy did too" she pointed at the bear that was now sat up against the bed on the floor.

"That's good to hear" He said while smiling. "When you're done with breakfast wear this" He held out a black top and bottom. The top had some writing on the right side of the chest area. The shoes that her layed out for herwere simple brown combat boots.

* * *

After she had finished breakfast she wore the clothing and shoes and was now following Kenshi to a room to get 'stamped'

"Why do I have to get stamped again?" She asked for the 5th time in a row

Kenshi sighed as he rubbed his temples "You have to get stamped so that people will be able to know who you are and..." He stopped walking because they had reached their destination "So you'll be able to be let back into the building," He turned to face her "Only people with this mark will be able to enter"

"Will Izzy get one too?" She asked while pointing to the bear in her arms.

"You...won't be able to take Izzy inside with you" He looked at her sullenly

"W-What?" Illana's smile faded. Izzy was her favourite toy among all the others. She always had him there whether she was scared or happy, he was the one who always made her heart feel at ease wherever she went. Now, hearing that she wouldn't be able to take him inside with her made her heart sink. "Why not?!" She raised her voice.

"Calm down..." He explained "It's just for today, I promise"

Illana turned her gaze from Kenshi to her toy. "Izzy I'll be right back, I promise" With that said she kissed her bear on the forehead and handed him over to Kenshi. "Look after him ok?"

"I will" Before the door shut her completely out of sight. "I hope this goes according to plan" Just then he picked out a little device from his pocket. It was a miro-camera 'they' wanted to use it collect more data on her. He planted it within one of the eyes on the bear. "I hope this works"

* * *

As she entered the room, the door behind her shut loudly, this startled her. The room was more like a lab than a room to just get 'stamped' in. The room had empty capsules inside. "It looks like a person could fit in there" Illana mumbled. Just then two people entered the room. Both of them was dressed in white lab coats and the both of them were men.

"You must be Illana" One of them said without looking at the girl that was in front of them. This man had blonde hair with a little stubble around his chin. "Please sit over here" he gestured her over to a machine.

"Is the machine gonna stamp me?" She asked a little worried

"Yes, it won't hurt if that's what you're worried about" The other man quickly assured her. The man had brown hair and wore thick, round glasses.

Illana walked over to the machine to sit down but realized that the machine wouldn't be able to reach her that way, so she lay down facing upwards.

"You have to lay on your front I'm afraid" The man with blonde hair spoke "the machine will stamp you in the wrong place if you're facing it"

Illana did as she was told and lay on her front, using her arms as a headrest.

"Remove your hands away from your head please" The man with glasses said while getting ready to analyse her.

Again Illana did as she was told and removed her hands away from her head. "It's a little weird like this" she mumbled

"Just bare it please" After that was said the machine moved forward and grabbed her arms, legs and head so that they would stay in one place.

"H-Hey! What's going on?" She struggled but she couldn't move, the machine was restricting all her movement. The machine started to make a whirring noise before a needle started to come closer to the nape of her neck.

"Just stay still and it won't hurt" The man with glasses spoke as the machine proceeded to 'stamp' her.

Screams filled the room as many tests were carried out on her fragile body. Soon after she retired to her room where she was locked inside. As she sat on her bed, she raised a hand slowly to the nape of her neck to feel the area, but quickly snatched back her hand as a sharp pain could be felt down her spine.

* * *

Soon after she rested, she was taken out of her room to train. The building wasn't a place where people went to get lost, it was a training facility used to train children to become personal assassins as jobs, so it was kind of like a guild, where they would go on jobs to get money, but instead these children were hired as personal assassins.

She was thrown into a room filled with other children that had been found or taken away. Illana stood in fear and pain, she didn't know what to do because everyone else looked scared and afraid as well, and no one was there to protect her. At least if she had Izzy with her she wouldn't feel afraid. Just as she was in deep thought a boy with blonde hair approached her.

"I haven't seen you around before" he peered into Illana's face "Are you ok?"

"...U-Um" She was too scared to manage to get any of the words out of her mouth. She stared at the boy in front of her, he had baby blue eyes and very long eyelashes which made him look quite feminine

She shoved her hand towards Illana "I'm Tabitha" A girl? She had a buzz cut though. It didn't make any sence to Illana until she responded to tell Tabitha her name

"Illana...Nice name" she smiled "But in here everyone gets called something different because they don't like the way those stupid scientists use their names"

"So what are you called?" Illana asked curiously

"Tabby" She said simply as she lifted a finger to point towards herself "But you can still call me Tabitha" She grinned

"O-Ok" Illana smiled back "What should I call myself..." she mumbled

"Are you ok?" Tabitha peered into her face again "You look a little down"

"I-I'm ok!" she waved her hands defensively "By the way," she started "What is this place?"

"Everyone comes here to get their shaved just before training starts" Tabitha bluntly said

"What?!"

"Don't get too worried _Lana_," Tabitha stated "I'm finding a way to bust outta this dump"

"Lana...?"

"Hmm? You don't like it?" Tabitha asked as she placed both hands on her hips. "That's what I'm gonna call you from now on" she grinned at Illana

"N-No I like it..."

"Yay!"

While they were talking a man was going around the room shaving people's hair off. He finally reached Lana and grabbed her.

"Hey! Don't grab her like that!" Tabitha shouted

"Shut up!" The man shouted before drawing the clippers across her head.

"It's ok Tabby" she quietly said before pain was etched onto her face.

"Lana..."

* * *

The two of them spoke at training every day, exchanging laughs and smiles. It felt better now that she had made a friend. All the pain of the training and tests had gone away, and even if she didn't have Izzy she felt like she was able to get through days on end because she had found a new friend.

After training one day, Lana had been escorted back to her room, she found Izzy on her bed.

"Izzy? Is that you?" She ran up to the bed and hugged her teddy bear. "I'm so happy you're here" she spoke as a tear fell from her eyes onto the teddy.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Lana?" the voice spoke. There was only one person who called her that. Illana ran up to the door and opened it to see Tabitha standing there.

"Won't you be in trouble if you get found here?" Illana asked her blonde haired friend.

"That doesn't matter now!" She snapped

"W-What is it then?" Illana asked, reluctantly.

"We're busting outta here tomorrow night ok?"

* * *

**I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I know I promised this would be the last chapter before everyone from Fairytail is introduced but...**

**I'm very very VERY sure that the next one will be the last, so hold on tight!**

**Oh and don't forget to review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Welcome Back! Part 1

**Hey everyone! **

**I've decided to show some of the prologues as flashbacks or dreams, if that makes sense. Otherwise it would take more chapters to try and finish it off and I don't think that you guys would want to know more about that, so that's why the story will be starting from the present day, where Lana and Tabitha come back to the guild.  
**

**More information will be shown throughout the chapters, so don't worry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fairy tail characters**

* * *

**Chapter Four : Welcome Back!**

It was said that magic could only be used if the wielder had faith.

Magic was considered as a life source for mages and wizards.

In a land filled with many mages and wizards from distant lands, was the strongest guild in all of Magnolia. That guild was called Fairytail.

* * *

Inside the guild buzzing with chatting and laughter. At a corner, near the bar, were two mages arguing.

One was quite lean and muscular with a slight tan. He had coal black eyes with fire now burning within them because of the anger he was now feeling towards the other person. He had spiky pink hair. His outfit consisted of a black waistcoat with golden trimming around the edges, it had been left open exposing his toned chest. He wore knee length white trousers, black open toe sandals and a scaled scarf. He was known as the salamander of Fairytail – Natsu Dragneel.

The other boy was also quite muscular as he wasn't wearing a shirt, which showed how toned he was. He had spiked black hair with dark blue eyes. A necklace hung around his neck with a sword on the end. This fellow was known as Gray Fullbuster an ice make mage.

"What the hell do you want?" The boy with black hair asked, annoyed.

"What would I want from you, bastard?" The pink haired boy punched his palm as fire lit his fist.

"What did you call me?"

"I said you're a-" Before he could finish his sentence, a fist came into contact with his cheek. He rubbed his cheek slowly and stood up before saying "Damn it Gray! I'm not going to lose to you!" After he said those words, he lunged at the black haired teen.

After a while, chairs and tables were flying everywhere, bits of the guild were being destroyed, it was like a war zone in there.

A girl sat down in front of the bar and sighed. "Its never peaceful around here" she rested her head on her folded arms. The girl had shoulder length blonde hair with a ribbon tying a small ponytail on the right side of her head. She had chocolate brown eyes and wore a white and blue top with a blue skirt and a brown belt supporting it, and some black knee high boots. She was known as Lucy Heartfilia, a celestial mage.

Another girl in front of her laughed cheerfully. "I would have thought you'd gotten used to this Lucy" the girl had white hair with a small upwards ponytail, holding the hair away from her face and had big blue eyes. She wore a sleeveless maroon dress, with a large pink bow on the chest area. This was Mirajane Stauss, a model frequently seen in sorcerer weekly magazine and one of the S Class mages of Fairytail.

The girl named Lucy groaned before muttering "I was hoping today would be kinda different"

Just then a small girl with light blue hair rushed into the guild. She had a small but slender build and wore a slightly short sleeveless orange top with a white bow on the chest area.

"Levy-Chan?" Lucy lifted her head to turn to face her.

"Mirajane! Lu-chan!" She stopped in front of the bar gasping for breath. This girls name was Levy McGarden. She was able to use solid script magic.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Lucy asked concerned. She walked over to her blue haired friend and gently rubbed her back.

"L-L-La..."

"La?"

"Its just a rumour but...I heard Lana's come back!" She finally shouted out. At that moment the whole guild went silent. Everyone was looking for words to say until Master Makrov spoke. He was the third master of Fairytail. He was sat on the edge of the bar with a mug full of beer in front of him.

"So she's finally back eh?" He mumbled as he took a sip of beer.

"Master..." A girl with red hair said. She had long scarlet hair with brown eyes. Her attire consisted of custom-made armour and a blue skirt with black boots. Her name was Erza Scarlet, her last name had come to be because of the colour of her hair. She was able to use

"If she's back, she's most likely with Tabitha" the master took a big gulp of his beer this time.

"Lana..?" Lucy looked around confused. _Who is this Lana that they speak of? Is she a member of Fairytail? How come if never heard about her up till now? And who the heck is Tabitha? _All these thoughts ran around in her head until she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Huh? Natsu?"

"Don't worry Lucy" He said with a huge grin on his face "Its nothing to be scared of, she's just a-" He laughed which earned him a punch from Erza which made him to be knocked out for a while.

"We need to get ready" Erza smiled at Lucy while dragging Natsu's unconscious body to a table.

"Get ready for what?" Lucy asked confused.

"Get a welcome party ready ~!" Mirajane added with a smile.

* * *

"Ahh, get a whiff of this Tabby!" A girl in her teens shouted as she stretched and breathed in the air. The girl had caramel coloured skin with soft brown hair falling down to her mid back. The hair was in a fishtail braid with a black band at the bottom securing it. She wore a white sleeveless top with black knee length baggy trousers which had suspenders but were left at each side of the trousers. She wore brown boots. She had a mask covering the lower half of her face. Her eyes were gray in colour.

"Lana...jeez" The other girl walked up behind her panting in between breaths. She had blonde hair tied up into a messy bun with a bandana around her head to stop hair from falling onto her face. She wore a white crop top with high waist jean shorts, knee length black socks with black boots. Her eyes were baby blue, like the sky.

"Hurry up!" Lana said excitedly "I can't wait to see everyone~!"

"Alright, Alright" Tabitha said while waving her hands to calm Lana down. "I haven't seen you this exited in ages"

"Well you have to be if you've been travelling for 7 years" Lana smiled towards her blonde haired friend.

Yep, they had been travelling for 7 years so, when Lana and Tabitha turned 10 years old, they told Master Makrov that they were going to travel around the world. For 7 years you ask? They had encountered many different people that had requested help from them because they had noticed that they were from an official guild.

"Anyway we're nearly there, c'mon!" Lana happily skipped through the town.

"Wai- Hey!" She quickly gained more speed to catch up to Lana.

"OW! What the-" Tabitha rubbed her head painfully. "Lana, what..."

"The guild doen't look like this..." Lana placed a hand on her chin in deep thought "Damn! We were sure gone for a long time!" She grinned while facing Tabitha.

"Well sure it would have changed..."Tabitha spoke out "We were gone for 7 years like you said"

"Oh well let's go in!" Lana beamed

"Uh..ok" Tabitha slowly followed behind Lana cautiously.

* * *

As Lana and Tabitha walked into the guild they couldn't see anyone around. The place was deserted as if nobody ever came into the guild for a very long time, what I mean is...it was _too_ quiet.

"What?" Lana mumbled as she placed her hands on her hips as she walked around the room.

Tabitha raised two hands beside her mouth "Hello?"

"What the hell is going on?" Lana asked, clearly frustrated by the fact that nobody cared if they came back after all these years. Lana sighed as she sat down. "I made sure I didn't eat today too..." She mumbled

"Why the heck didn't you eat?" Tabitha looked at her friend slightly confused.

"Well because..." Lana explained "I thought they would throw us a party" Lana rubbed her head as she thought about all the tasty food that she could eat.

Just as she thought about that, a hand slowly touched her shoulder. As a reflex, she quickly grabbed the persons hand and twisted it behind their back.

"OWW!" A large moan came from the person.

"Hey wait..." Tabitha came beside Lana who was now sitting on the person. "That scarf...Natsu?!"

"What?!" Lana looked up at her childhood friend then back down at the person she was sitting on. She saw the scarf wrapped around his neck. "That doesn't prove anything Tabby" She said as she tightened her grip on the arm, causing another painful moan to be heard from the poor victims lips.

"Lana, look on his shoulder"

"What?"

"His right arm, I can't see it so you look at it"

"Why?"

Tabitha sighed "Look for the guild mark!"

"Oh...Right" she smiled sheepishly before looking at his right shoulder and then sighing before standing up and releasing him.

"I'm sorry Natsu" Lana patted his back "I thought you were a imposter...hehe"

Rubbing his arm he stood up still dazed from Erza knocking him out earlier.

"What's wrong with you!?" Lana asked peering into his still dazed face. "You look like a zombie"

Just then everyone jumped out yelling "SURPRISE!"

"What the fu-"Tabitha quickly covered Lana's mouth before she could finish off her sentence.

"What she means is 'Wow is all this for me and Tabby? Oh you shouldn't have'"

Lana tried to break free of her hands but she was failing to do so because she had her in a head lock.

"Lana..." Tabitha shook her head disappointed, as she looked at her friend.

Lana swiftly removed her hand away from her mouth. "I was gonna say 'what the fudge'...geez"

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!  
**

**Don't forget to review please! =]**

**Next Chapter: Welcome Back! Part 2**


	5. Chapter 5: Welcome Back! Part 2

**Hey there! **

**Followers: I wanna say thank you to my 2 new followers Sfaocibsdoadbcobad (I'm sorry if I spelled it wrong T.T) and StingIsNotHere! I really appreciate you guys following/favoring the story. I'll try my best to make it even more better. :D  
**

**Reviews: I don't mind receiving reviews from anonymous or registered users, even if it is criticizing my work or cheering my work on, it makes all the difference to me - chapter by chapter! **

**So here's Part 2 of 'Welcome Back!' enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Fairytail characters**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Welcome Back! Part 2**

"Drinks all around!" Master Makarov's voice boomed around the room before it irrupted into a roar of cheers.

"Tabitha" Erza placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Causing her to turn around face to face with the redhead.

"Erza!" Tabitha cheerfully squealed. Then Erza pulled her head towards her chest for a hug earning a whimper from the brunette.

"Damn..."She pushed away softly from Erza while trying to regain her composure "You haven't changed a bit, Erza" she rubbed the side of her head painfully

"You haven't either" Erza smiled "How was your trip?"

"Ah it was so good!" Tabitha exclaimed

After a while Tabitha and Erza exchanged small talk. Near the stage, Lana was looking around slightly confused, because there were a few people that she didn't seem to notice.

_Oh my god who's that? I've never seen her around before. _She looked over to a girl who was swooning over Gray. She had long blue hair with the bottom tightly curled and wore a navy blue coat with a fur shawl and a Russian like hat.

Gray turned his head to see Lana facing his way."Lana? What are you looking at?" He looked behind him confused as to what she was gazing at.

"Huh?" She quickly snapped back to reality before answering Gray's question to see the girl that was swooning over Gray, was now glaring at her. "Oh nothing!" She waved her hands defensively.

"Huh." He scratched his head

"Gray-sama, do you like her?!" She asked annoyed while still glaring at Lana.

"What..?"

"Gray-sama!" She suddenly threw her arms around Gray's neck making him try to struggle out of her grasp. "I can change for you!"

"U-Um" Lana tried to stop the commotion but ended up failing in the process as they were still shouting. Lana gently cleared her throat before shouting out "HEY!" At that both of them stopped what they were doing and stood up straight.

"That's better." Lana continued "I just was wondering because I've never seen you around before" She gestured towards the blunette who was now a little shaken at what just happened. "I'm Lana" she happily held out her hand towards the bluenette.

"Gray-sama! Help me!" The girl screamed before grabbing onto Gray again.

"What the hell Juvia!" He shouted as he tried once again, to struggle out of her grasp.

_Oh well, at least I know her name now anyway _Lana thought before slowly walking away from the scene.

* * *

Walking towards the bar, she saw several girls sitting and talking. One girl in particular stood out because she hadn't seen her before. She had blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes.

Lana walked up to the girl and placed her hand out before saying "My name's Lana"

The girl gazed at her and shook her hand "I'm Lucy" she smiled

"Woah, you're Lucy?"

"Um...Yes"

"Haha, I heard you beat an entire guild by yourself" Lana smiled smugly at her

"U-Uhm..I guess" Lucy nervously answered as Lana howled with laughter, making her even more nervous.

"Hey MJ!" Lana shouted down the bar as Mirajane was on the other side serving people. Mirajane walked up to the other side where Lucy, Lana and Levy was.

"Hello Lana~!" Mirajane smiled brightly while handing Lana some orange juice

"Ah" She exhaled after she took a gulp of the juice. "Yum!" a satisfied look on her face.

"MJ..?" Lucy asked clearly confused.

"Yeah that's what I call her," Lana explained "Mirajane is a bit of a mouthful isn't it?" She grinned bashfully at Lucy, taking another gulp of the orange liquid.

"That's a bit lazy if you ask me" Tabitha said as she walked towards the bar to order a drink.

"Who asked you anyway" Lana muttered under her breath, with a pout on her face.

Tabitha sent a glare Lana's way before glancing over at Lucy, who was now looking in her direction. "Oh hello," she began "My name is Tabitha but you can call me Tabby" She smiled warmly towards Lucy before collecting the drink that Mirajane handed to her.

"I'm Lucy" Lucy returned her smile. "Nice to meet you"

"When did you join the guild?" Tabitha asked then took a sip of her drink.

"Um..." She raised her index finger to her chin in deep thought. "To be honest it feels like I've been here for such a long time that," She shrugged her shoulders "I can't really remember" She laughed "But it wasn't too long ago"

Tabitha laughed as they both spoke to each other as if they were long lost friends.

"Levy, you sure have grown" Lana said while laughing loudly causing the bluenette to blush, embarrassed. Her eyes fell on a certain person sitting on one of the tables eating metal scraps. She hoped to God that _he _didn't hear anything.

Lana followed her gaze towards the person then grinned. "Levy do you have something to tell me?" nudging Levy with her elbow.

"N-No!" Her blush deepened as she shook her hands violently.

"Hey, who is he anyway?" Tabitha asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Oh, that's Gajeel" Mirajane said while putting away bottles of wine.

"Gajeel...?" Tabitha muttered as she tried to remember where she heard that name from

"Eww, why is he eating metal?" Lana looked his way in disgust before turning to Mirajane "That ain't healthy you know"

Mirajane laughed "No, He's a metal dragon slayer"

"Oh, like how Natsu's a fire dragon slayer and eats fire?" Lana asked

"Bingo" Levy said confidently as she had now regained her composure.

"You're better now, eh?" Lana teased the bluenette and received a tongue being stuck out at her. Then noticed another person enter the guild. It was a girl, short in height. She had long, dark blue hair which reached down to her waist. She wore a simple yellow dress with two blue wavy stripes going across. Around her arms and legs she wore wing attachments.

"Wendy!" Lucy waved the blue haired girl over over.

"Lucy-chan!" Wendy smiled. Then walked over towards the bar. As she approached the bar, they saw two other girls that they haven't seen before.

"Hi my name's Tabitha but you can call me Tabby" Tabitha smiled at the small girl before shaking her hand. "And that's Lana" She said, pointing in the direction that Lana was in. Lana was busy talking to Mirajane, when she saw Tabitha talking to a girl who now staring in her direction. Lana smiled softly and waved at her.

"Who's that?" Lana asked Mira

"That's Wendy Marvell"

"She looks so cute~!" Lana said, pushing on both her cheeks with her hands."What magic does she use?"

"Sky magic"

"Sky magic?

"She's a sky dragon slayer"

"What?" Lana glanced over at the girl then back at Mirajane. "So instead of eating metal or fire...she eats the sky?"  
Mirajane and Levy sweat dropped "Um, no she eats air"

"Oh yeah, that makes more sense" Lana slapped a hand to her forehead while laughing "I'm dumb sometimes"

"Yeah, you are" Tabitha finally said after she finished talking with Wendy

"Wha-Who asked you anyway?"

"Nobody, but it needed to be said" Tabitha smirked at her friends sudden reaction.

"Oh yeah," Mirajane turned towards Lana and Tabitha, in front of the bar. "Master needed to speak with you guys on the 2nd floor"

"WHAT?!" They both screamed in unison. How could this be? The second floor? Why? No one was allowed to do up there unless they were in the S rank...right?

"Don't worry about it" Levy laughed, receiving questioning looks from them. "Everyone's allowed on the 2nd floor now"

Lana and Tabitha glanced at each other before shouting another "WHAT?!" In sync yet again.

"What the hell Levy?" Lana placed both hands on her hips, looking at her sternly. "I bet you're lying," she turned to Mirajane "MJ tell her she shouldn't lie like that" She said while jabbing her thumb directly in Levy's way.

Levy sweatdropped before gesturing Mirajane to tell them that her sentence was in fact, correct.

"No, it's true" Mirajane beamed brightly, then continued "Everyone's allowed up there now" giggles irrupted from all the girls.

Lana stood there dumbfounded, when Tabitha snapped her back to reality by gently poking her shoulder.

"Lana, we should go now and see what he wants" she spoke with a calm demeanor in her voice, as if the conversations earlier didn't shake her.

"U-Uh yeah" Lana nodded as she took a last gulp of her juice and placed it down on the counter before following Tabitha up the stairs.

* * *

**That was chapter five! I hoped you enjoyed it and please don't forget to review!  
**

**:D**


End file.
